The Story Doc Didn't Tell Us
by wrathofnerds
Summary: The Disciple is dragged before the Grand Highblood. He is looking for the Signless. She is his only clue to his whereabouts. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic came from me binge reading Homestuck over the summer and becoming thoroughly addicted. I have my wonderful moirail **Patatachip **to love/blame for this. . Anyway, I was looking at the difference between certain characters on each side of the Scratch, like Signless x Disciple v. Kankri x Meulin. I realized that the latter would never happen, so I decided to change the former up. So, coming from Kurloz x Meulin, you all get some nice Grand Highblood x Disciple. *Raises goblet* Here's to a fine write, a fine read, and a fine wine *Tips back goblet*

* * *

She could tell the end was close when she was dragged in by two guards before _Him_ ._ He_ was The Grand Highblood. He was The Most Feared Above All, The Most Mirthful Murderer, and a myriad of other titles. She was just a lowly olive, who'd let her blood-pumper lead her to a certain well-spoken candy-blooded mutant. Speaking of her love, she had not seen The Signless for a good twenty minutes. The same went for the Dolorosa and the. She was worried for all of her friends, but especially her spouse. Other trolls would call him her matespirit, but that didn't fully describe the deep connection they had. So, they made up a name to capture the complexity of their love. Their love was truly beyond definition by the quadrants. And that was the way they liked it.

Ignoring her emotional wounds, she accested her physical condition. The Disciple was bleeding from the side of her mouth in a steady stream which showed no signs of abating. Her left eye was shut due to swelling form the beating the authorities had given her. She was wearing the same outfit she always wore, with one major change. This new part of her ensemble was a long steam of teal. It came from when she had cut into an officer attempting to arrest her and her friends. His teal was proudly displayed across her breastplate. The officer, thought deserving of death, hadn't died. They had The Signless to thank for staying The Disciple's claws. The Signless supported civil disobedience and even self-defense, but never killing. This ban continued all the was up the hemospectrum, much to the disbelief of The Disciple.

The teal was one of 15 such officers. Another 5 blue-bloods finished out the arresting force. The Ψiioniic had struck down 2 of the blue-bloods. The Dolorossa took 3 teals. The arresting forces paid dearly to capture the small band alive. The officers would have culled The Signless and the Ψiioniic on the spot, if they didn't have explicit orders to capture both alive. The Disciple was saved for some reason. She was low enough to consider culling, but not low enough to require it. The Dolorossa was even more so. That was why she now was stuck in this room with these two guards and Him.

The most noticeable thing in the room was The Grand Highblood himself. The rest of the room was simple marble. It stood 12 feet tall, 25 across and 75 deep, roughly. Then everything changed atop _His _raised daïs. The Grand Highblood was all teeth and hair. His top row fangs extended all the way past his lower lip. His hair was so unruly that is just seemed to change and writhe as one looked at it; making it so that one could not see the true beginning or end, instead just the knot. The Grand Highblood's daïs included the throne he was reclining in. Behind it was an alcove. The one discernible pattern with the alcove was the hundreds of streaks of blood on it, covering every range of the spectrum. There was burgundy, brown, gold, olive (like her), jade, green, teal, blue, indigo, his own purple, violet, and even a few streaks of the penultimate fuchsia. The real shock was the purple. She thought he must have some sympathy for his own caste, but it seemed none were above his mirth.

The guards that brought the Disciple dropped her to the ground before the throne. They both bowed from the waist, turned 180 degrees over their outside shoulders sharply and departed, smooth as clockwork. The Disciple sighed and made to rise. Before she could finish the action, The Grand Highblood bellowed out a one word command. Well, command was a bit of an understatement. It was an expectation that the listener would do what he said, no questions asked. It was simply, "Kneel." She could feel the weight of the expectation while returning to her knees. It pressed on her mind a deep need to continue in this way, until The Grand Highblood issued another expectation to her.

He began, "The heretic mutant escaped our forces. You did not. If you give him up to us, we can be more lenient with you." He thought it as a very moderate offer, considering she should have been culled long before being brought to him.

She hissed and spat out, "Not going to happen. He means more to me then you could know, so you could do anything to me, I wouldn't ever break. Never." She meant every word she said, too. He could see the utter determination in her eyes. She knew that he saw it, as well. An impasse was reached. Even though she was kneeling, she held power over the towering tyrant, just as he obviously held power over her.

Suddenly, the Grand Highblood chuckled, darkly, "It funny you say that because I know one trick that is bound to make you talk." Silence slowly descended over the room, as his last words rang out. The Most Feared unveiled his trick. The Disciple could only gasp in pure shock.


	2. Chapter 2

A mighty whoosh covered The Disciple. It seemed like a strong gale had swept into the room, mysteriously. She expected it to buffet her, but it never seemed to reach her. The winds did reach The Grand Highblood, though. The winds swirled in one direction around the room in a counter-clockwise way. It flipped his scraggly hair. His hair turned from its usual jumble to a curtain facing to her right. The winds circled the room with the strength of a raging tornado. The wind became so strong that it blocked the rest of the room from The Disciple's view. She could see no further than her nose.

After a terrifying half-minute of the gale-force winds, it all slowed down to a breeze. The Disciple picked up her head and looked at The Grand Highblood. He suddenly was different. Well, not totally different, different enough. Okay, he was about 3 inches shorter, but the difference between 7 foot and 6' 9" is not huge when one is kneeling.

His hair was still tangled, but it didn't seem like its was when The Disciple was dragged in. When she was dragged in, his hair made her think of a forest overgrown with twisted trunks and a promise that you wouldn't ever see the sun again. Now, it was reminding her of the forest she had grown up in; dark but still safe enough. It was about half as thick as it was before the storm. His fangs had also retracted. Now they were barely noticeable as compared to the rest of his top teeth. He was also shorter then he had been when she first saw him. His size had changed from freakishly tall to a simpler, more restrained height.

The room had stayed its same marble after the storm, but the blood was gone. It seemed the storm had simply picked up every streak off the wall, regardless of how crazy that must have sounded. Now the wall behind The Grand Highblood was completely clean. Well, upon further inspection it wasn't clean. There were still a few streaks of his purple she had seen. They were revealed to be swirled into a pentagram inscribed into a circle. Between the points was his symbol. She hadn't thought magic was real, until now. It had to be a hex circle, nothing else made sense. She knew that it could have been the work of a psychic power, but The Grand Highblood didn't seem to have to focus on it, so it had to be external of him.

"Rise," he said. It was an order, not the expectation like a minute ago. It seemed weird to hear him speak without it causing her to quake. She slowly rose. Her legs had locked up after she had been kneeling for so long. Well, it was less the time and more the mental stress of the last few minutes. The Grand Highblood rose off his throne. It surprised her since it was the first sign he was normal, or even alive. He walked down the dais and headed for a side door that revealed itself only as he approached it. She had been surprised that she had never noticed it, but figured that was its purpose. It was a decent width across and covered the wall from the floor to the ceiling. He twisted the door knob and turned to her. "Come, little cat." He was smirking at her apparent confusion.

She wobbled after him and stepped through the revealed side door. He closed the door behind the two of them. He lead her down a hallway she had never seen, with which he seemed exceptionally familiar. There were similarly shaped doors all along the path. He took the lead, and she followed. He came to another door 5 doors down on the right side. It also had the same pentagram array as the one behind his throne. A vague sense told her this would be his respiteblockShe figured she was about to see the truth of his soul, by the adornments of block. A troll's respiteblock is like a window into a simplification of their soul. Her block used to be littered with the pelts of beasts she had slain. She was afraid of how his would be covered.

What she saw was not what she had expected. First, his block was rather small, nowhere close to the standards of a usual aristocrat. She thought there would be more blood in here, like the throne room had looked like. Instead, there was a big pile of horns and empty faygo bottles in one of the far corners, a recuperacoon in the other far corner and a table in the middle of the room covered simplistic divination equipment and a slightly oversized husktop. On one wall was a life sized portrait of Her Imperial Condescension and the opposite was an extensive map of the planet with little flags sticking out of the map at varying points.

Closer inspection showed that there were two types of flags: black flags represented where her love and herself, and his followers had been, the rainbow flags, though less frequent, showed where his teachings had overturned the hemospectrum completely. She figured the black was because her love's colors were a mystery and the rainbow was where all colors were equal not repressed. There were more rainbows then she had honestly expected. She had heard that there were a few of these places, even written to a few, but not this many.

The Grand Highblood pulled a chair out of the table. "Want a seat?" he asked. It was the first time he had actually allowed her some choice, since coming to his hive. He held the chair as she smoothed out her skirt and took the offered seat. He took the seat opposite of her. "Now I want us to work together with this here Ouija board," he continued pointing to a distinct wooden board with a horned moon and sun and letters spread across its face. "Now do you know how one uses this little miracle?"

She shock here head, "No...sir," she stammered. She was trying to stay calm, but he was still big by troll standards. Also, him acting nice at the current moment did not mean that he couldn't hurt her, or wouldn't hurt her just for the sake of being able to.

"Well, little one, it's very easy. I grab the planchette and you grab it. Next, the spirits guide us to the answer we ask. Let's give it a try." He took a deep breath and intoned in the same voice he had used when she first met him, "Where is The Signless Troll?" Then, the planchette moved in The Disciple's hands. She pushed against it and so did he, until a letter was covered by the planchette, clear through the glass cut into the top of the piece.


End file.
